Halo the Hellbringer: YGO Style
by FlatlinedGamer
Summary: My summary is but a warning. I bash most characters, no one is special. Rated M for mention of something long and purple. No, there is no sex, just my insanity coming out to play.


**AN: **I would like it to be noted that I may get a lot of things wrong. I haven't seen or paid any attention to Yu-Gi-Oh in a very long time. Although Kaiba is still my fav of the show, but then, isn't he almost everyone's? I would also like to note that this is only the first story involving Halo , this is the only YGO story she will be in, but there will be more stories staring my nut-case. This is also shameless self-insertion.

**Disclaimer: **Pay attention, cuz I won't be doing this again. Halo is the only thing I own. As for the rest, you know the deal. I also don't own Blade Radio, I just work for them.

**Warning!: **Character bashing is fun. Tea will be at the end of most of the bashing. I never did like her. Yugi and Yami will be bashed. Joey will be bashed as will Tristan. I just fill like bashing everyone in the name of humor. ^^

**Halo the Hellbringer: YGO style**

**Or**

**Halo's Hell**

Halo did not like visiting her cousin. She really didn't. She considered it her own form of hell. Halo would much rather stab herself in the leg with a spork than go to Domino City. He was too bouncy and his hair scared her, it always had. The goth chick really just wanted to stay home and sleep her life away. She was a DJ and could do that.

Halo only worked nine hours a week. That was three hours on three separate days. So long as she had internet, she could work. But honestly, that didn't mean she wanted to go visit her cousin for three months. Halo hated making promises at the expense of her own happiness, but it had made her grandfather happy. Lets face it, the guy was nuts.

Halo watched as her cousin bounced up and down waving his arms. Good Gods, how the hell could she miss THAT? She wished she could, she wished she had forgotten that the boy had weirder looking hair then she ever did... and that was saying something.

"Halo!" the short boy hollered. The fact that he was shorter than her was rather scaring, but at least she was taller than someone. Standing at five foot two, it was rare for her to be taller than anyone. "We're over here Halo!" He yelled again. Halo really wanted to walk in some other direction than the one she knew she had too.

"Yugi. Hi. I didn't see you there." Halo replied in a flat and sarcastic tone. _Ugh, can I just go jump off the highest building in the city? _She tried to smile, but it came out forced and looking more like she was bearing her teeth to rip his throat out. "Nice to see you again after the five years I spent trying my hardest to avoid coming here. Who are the limp dicks and why are they staring at my boobs?" Halo asked pointedly, snapping them out of their stare.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yugi, blushing and not realizing what his two male friends had been doing. "This is Joey and Tristan." He pointed to each reaspectivly.

"Very nice ta meet ya Halo" the rediculous blonde one stated. Halo made a guess that that one was Tristan... or was it the other way around? _Don't know, don't care._

"You have got to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever met." Drooled the brown haired one. "Please," drawled Halo, "If I wanted a compliment I'd ask a monkey. Yugi, I'm tired. I don't like planes. I want to go to sleep. To the game shop, Robin!" With that she walked out of the airport, heading in the direction of their gradfather's shop.

"Halo! Please try to be nice. I know it's not in your nature, but please. I've missed you. You're all I have left to remember Aunt Holly by and she wasn't mean like you are." Yugi's eyes had teared up at the thought of Halo's late Mother. Halo had to grit her teeth. Yugi never mentioned her mother unless he truly missed her.

"Yugi," at this the boy winced, thinking she was about to tear into him. "I miss her too. I'll try to be nicer, but I don't think I have the will power to do so. Forgive me if I get into a triad You know me well enough to know I enjoy insulting others. Ok?" Halo glanced sideways at her cousin, giving him a rare and real smile. He simply agreed and they started to make their way to the game shop. "Dumb and Dumber, stop staring at my ass!"

88 Sometime later 88

Halo found herself in front of a coffee shop with her cousin and his two friends. They were meeting the last of the group there. She was working on her third White Chocolate Mocha and was almost ready to get a fourth when the girl finally arrived. The girl stood there and took in Halo's attire. She wore a blue and black laceup corset and a pair blue and black form fitting Tripps, complete with all its chains... and then some. She also wore a pair of blue and black Anarch skater shoes. Her makeup was done as thick lined cat eyes and had a pair of blue cateye contacts to match everything.

"Virgin alert." Halo stated, noticing the blush that had developed on the girl's cheeks upon seeing Halo's revealing coreset. A corset that only covered the bear nessessities and showed off her her blue and black belly ring. "Can I help you?" Halo asked after another moment. "While I do enjoy disterbing people, I don't enoy being stared at for long periods of time by other females."

"HALO!" Yugi yelled, embaressed by the whole thing. "Be nice. This is my friend Tea."

"Hm." Halo muttered. "How's it spelled?"

"T-E-A," the girl answered. Yugi covered his face, knowing what was about to happen.

"TEA! I love sweet iced tea!" Halo hollered, unable to stop herself from insulting the girl. It wasn't that she had tried to stop herself from doing, cuz she hadn't. She was just really bored and needed to insult someone after being so nice all afternoon.

"Halo, you said you'd be nice! These are my friends. I need you to be nice to them." Yugi cried. It was getting hard for Halo not to laugh at her own joke. Unfortunatly, no one else thought it was funny.

"So," Tea said, trying not to be mad at her best friend's cousin. "What prompts you to dress and dye your hair the way you do?" She was trying to be snide, but that shit didn't fly with Halo- who was currenty fingering blue streaked black hair that was cut short in the back and spiked.

"What prompts you to be a snippy little bitch and dress like a fourteen year old hooker?" Halo asked. She injected as much boredom into her tone as she could stand to without yawning.

Tea's hair seemed to stand on end. Halo was by no means nice and certainly didn't belong in this group of people. She needed a card to give to people to warn them that she didn't think before she spoke and could drop you like a burnt fly on a bug light. Halo thought about it for a moment then giggled. _Haha, a burn fly on a bug light. that's a good one. I'll have to save it for later. _Most people really had no idea of what she was capable of doing.

"Hey Tea?" Halo about to do it again.

"Yeah?" Tea knew she was being rude.

"Want me to teach you how real women do makeup? Or are you going to keep using that dollar store stuff?" Halo felt that she was slipping. That hadn't been all that great of an insult, yet it still pissed off Tea. Halo ordered another coffee, got it, and left. This wasn't her crowd.

8888888888888888

Halo was happily dozing in her window when a high pitched shreik went through the house. She managed to fall from her happy perch and hit the hardwood floor ass first. A purple, black, and blonde streak suddenly attatched itself to her side, crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yugi, what the fuck? Why are you attached to my side and why are you snotting on me?" Halo asked, trying her damnedest to pry him off her side.

"MY TEACHER MADE A LEWD REMARK AT ME!" The boy shreiked in her ear. She winced in pain at the high pitch noise that was her cousin's voice.

"Did they hit on you or did your balls drop and you _think _they hit on you?" Halo asked him, annoyed.

"NO HE REALLY DID!" Yugi wailed. Now she understood why he was crying. The boy perfered pussy and boobs over dick.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll handle it." Halo said with a very evil tone to her voice that only her cousin could spot.

"Oh no." Was his only reply, though there was a smile firmly in place.

888 The next day 888

"See you later Yugi." Halo waved as she walked towards the front office. Halo hadn't told Yugi what she had planned, but he knew it would work.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Halo was trying to get the secretary's attention. "EXCUSE ME BITCH!" The woman looked at her wide eyed. "Thank you. I need to see the pricipal on urgent buissness involving my baby cousin."

After another two minets of Halo insulting the woman, she finnaly let her go see him. As soon as she got in the door she explained what was going on and told the man what she had planed.

Oh the things that woman was capable of.

88 In Yugi's class, long before the bell was to ring 88

"Did you guys hear? We're gonna have a new student today. Some of the guys say she's super hot!" The gossip came from Duke. Not having met the 'Carzy Lady' that was Yugi's cousin, he couldn't keep up with their conversation... so he changed it.

"Dude," Tristan fairly yelled in his face, "no one is hotter than Yugi's cousin. She's a complete bitch, but who cares when she looks that good?"

"Yeah!" yelled Joey, trying not to be out done by his friend and hip attachment.

"I can't go by what you guys say. I didn't get to meet her. Remember, I was busy with my shop." Duke tried to make up for the fact that he hadn't been there to pass on his number.

"Well whoever she is," said Yugi, hoping like hell it wasn't Halo. "She's almost late for class. Didn't they tell her she has to be here before the bell rings?" As he finished his words, the bell rang.

"Ok class, we have a new student to day!" The teacher said happily. Mind you, this is the same male teacher that hit on Yugi. "Let me introduce to you all- uh... Halo the Hellbringer?"

Halo walked into the classroom in a gothed out version of the school uniform, not being able to stand the bright colors it really was.

"That really is my name. If you have a problem with it, take it up with my parents." Halo cast a glare around the class. Everyone shuddered at her contacts which basiclly look like blackout lenses with the ecception that they were blue and looked a lot like dragon eyes. Really creepy dragon eyes.

Halo really just wanted to beat the crap out of the teacher, who was drooling over her boobs.

88 sometime way later 88

"Halo, I still can't beleive you did that and got away with it." Yugi said. He hadn't stopped blushing since Halo had issued her warning to the teacher. Kaiba was standing outside the school, still unable to comprehend what had really happened.

"Did you _really _do what I think you did? My brain just can't prossess what happened." The blue eyed boy kept his hand over his face, he didn't want to be next if he stared for too long.

Joey was trying his best to sort out what Halo had done, which went something like this...

! Flashback !

Halo, sick of being hit on in a very blatant way finally stood up, it was time.

"Dude, you make one more comment at me like that and I will beat you with something that your puny little mind won't understand."

At this point most of the guys and some of the girls began to think that pretty little Halo had a dick... that was somewhat true.

Halo reached into her bag and pulled out the mother of all dildos.

She had borrowed it from a friend back home that owned a sex shop. The only thing it was good for was beating idiots. Her friend, who's name was Sarah, kept it behind the counter in case someone tried to steal from her. She even had a warning on the inside set of doors that warned people not to or they would be beaten with it.

The dildo in question was twelve inches long, eight around and purple, utterly useless to a normal woman. There for the dildo, named Barney, had never seen the inside of a pussy.

Halo smacked him up side the head with it one good time and dared him to hit on her again. When he didn't... she still hit the man again.

88 back to present 88

"They only told me that I was banned from Domino City for another five years. So I guess I'll see you in another five years, Yugi. Come visit sometime, but leave your friends here. I don't ever want to see these idiots again.

With that Halo threw her bag over her shoulder and walked back to the game shop, happily swinging Barney at her side.

I realize that things may not be spelled right, but after a while I got tired of holding down the arrow key waiting for it to tell me what all was wrong with it.


End file.
